Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user wanting to obtain information about a book can capture an image of the cover of the book and upload that image to a book identification service for analysis. In many cases, the text in the image will correspond to “actionable” text, such as phone numbers, email addresses, or uniform resource locator (URL), that the user can use to access information or perform a function, such as to initiate a call or access a Web site. As known, optical character recognition (OCR) and other text recognition algorithms are not perfect when recognizing text, such that the actual “text” recognized might not accurately reflect the text that was captured in the image. While these errors can be somewhat frustrating for users, the errors can be especially frustrating when the erroneously recognized text is actionable text, which can result in a user dialing the wrong number, emailing the wrong person, attempting to access a Web address that does not exist, or perform another such action.